Je Veux Que Vous (I Want You)
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: foxxay prompt. Misty's fluent in French (She is Cajun after all), and while she and Cordelia are having sexytimes, she gets so excited that she starts speaking French and Cordelia finds it really hot. smut.


If you're still taking foxxay prompts, I'd love to see one where Misty's fluent in French (She is Cajun after all), and while she and Cordelia are having sexytimes, she gets so, erm.. excited that she starts speaking French and Cordelia finds it really hot? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!

Cordelia stumbled through the academy, Misty in suit, as she giggled loudly. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, going out the bar with Misty was definitely something she'd have to do more often. Cordelia gasped loudly being pulled out of her reverie as a tipsy Misty tripped, bringing the older witch with her. The Supreme fell flat on her butt, laughter bubbling from her mouth as she caught the goofy expression on the Cajun's face._ God, she's so cute._ Cordelia's head buzzed, from the alcohol or the lovely witch in front of her, she could not tell.

"Delia, 'm so sorry, are you okay?" Misty asked, the pair still tangled on the ground. Cordelia shook her head in response, still trying to suppress her laughter. Misty blushed, using her rural curls to cover her face as she chuckled out of pure embarrassment; It was the first time she had ever had alcohol and clearly she wasn't handling it as well as she wanted too. After the giggles subsided and a comfortable silence had settled between the two, the Swamp Witch lifted herself off of the ground and offered a hand to her companion. "C'mon Dee, let's go upstairs before we wake up tha entire academy." Delia looked up at Misty, a glint in her eye and a smile on her face as she took her friend's hand and using her weight, pulled the Cajun back down on top of her into a searing kiss. The younger witch fit her lips to Cordelia's, taking no time to reciprocate. Misty pulled away first, resting her forehead against the Supreme's,"Delia..." she murmured, her breathing shallow. The older witch silenced her with a chaste kiss before standing up and locking hands with Misty, coaxing her to stand as well. "Delia, what just happened?" Misty inquired, sobering up almost instantly. No reply. The lightness of the evening had vanished and the air was heavy with tension. "Delia?" Every part of the Cajun had been ignited by the kiss, she ached for Cordelia, wanting her more and more with each thump of her heart.

The Supreme looked up at Misty, surging forward and fusing their lips together once again. "I...want...you," she whispered in between greedy kisses. With that, Misty lost control, springing in to action. Her hands groped hungrily at Cordelia's sides as their lips clashed against each other. The older witch pulled away, laughter erupting in her throat at Misty's eagerness. "Not here, Mist we're right in the foyer." The Swamp witch blushed again, abashed by how badly she wanted Cordelia. "Let's go upstairs, yea?" The younger witch shook her head anxiously, nearly trembling with anticipation. Entwining their fingers together, the Supreme led Misty up the stairs, glancing back often to admire the girl trailing behind her. Upon their arrival to Cordelia's suite, the Supreme had noticed Misty's unusual silence as she shut the door behind them. "Hey Mist, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

The Cajun's eyes widened, mortified; that wasn't it at all, in fact, Misty couldn't think of anything that she wanted more than Cordelia. Unsure of what to do or say, she grabbed Cordelia in a bruising grip, trapping the Supreme between her body and the door. "Je veux que vous," she whispered, huskily as she nipped at the Supremes jawline. It was almost an out of body experience as Misty surrendered herself to the lust that coursed through her veins. She slowly ground her hips into Cordelia's, continuing to nip and kiss at the witches jaw.

"Mist," Cordelia whimpered, confused yet aroused, "You speak french?"

"Oui, mais mal faire plus que parler français pour vous," Misty brought her mouth to Cordelia's ear, nibbling gently before speaking again, her voice incredibly sensual, " That means yes, but I'll do more than speak French for you." The Supreme shivered and moaned, her hips bucking purely at the thought of the promises the swamp witch was making. Cordelia's hands began to wander, cupping Misty's ass and pressing their hips together forcefully. No matter how much Misty enjoyed the feel of Cordelia's hands on her, her need to make Cordelia scream was greater. She grabbed at the Supremes wrists, forcing her hands above her head , "Not so fast ma chérie, Je suis en charge...Or in other words," Misty's voice was almost a growl, "I'm in charge." She bit at Cordelia's collarbone harshly to reinforce her words. Cordelia didn't stand a chance; the wispy french of the swamp witch was reducing her into a nothing more than a willing and pliant puddle. Misty used one of her hands to keep Cordelia restrained while the other trailed over the Supremes body, tauntingly pressing in all the right places. "Let's get ya out of ces vêtements, yea?"

Cordelia eagerly nodded despite the fact that had no idea what Misty was saying and God, she didn't care as long as the Cajun kept touching her. She caught on to Misty's words soon enough when the younger witch released Cordelia and began to unbutton her pants. The Supreme hastily pulled her shirt over her head and clawed at Misty's back to remove hers, desperate for skin to skin contact. Misty stopped toying with Cordelia's pants abruptly and slapped the other's hand away, shooting her a warning glare. "Come on Mist," Cordelia whined, frustrated. "I just want to touch you a little, ma chérie" She purred, mimicking Misty's accent from earlier.

"Ya can touch me later, après je te _baise_." Misty went back to Cordelia's pants, quickly slipping them off of her lover, "That means after I _fuck_ you, in case ya were wonderin." Misty's voice was breathy and Cordelia's core throbbed with every word. Misty hoisted Cordelia up by her ass, squeezing roughly and earning a moan before carrying her over to the bed and throwing her down. "Tell me what ya want," she commanded, peppering kisses all over Cordelia's chest. Rather than replying with words, the Supreme grabbed a fistful of curls and pulled Misty into her lap, slithering her tongue in between rose-tinted lips. The Cajun broke away from Cordelia, creating a trail of sloppy kisses down a taut stomach to the band of the supremes underwear. She grinned up mischievously at the Supreme before swirling her tongue around the skin above Cordelia's underwear.

Cordelia's mouth was parted as she watched her lover, chest heaving and hands tangling in the sheets. "Mist, stop teasing."

"In french, we would call that being une allumeuse." Misty pressed her hand into Cordelia's core, her palm swirling idly as she brought her lips back up to lovers mouth. She breathed hotly against Cordelia's lips, "Can you repeat after me?" She crooned, "une allumeuse."

"I'd rather let your tongue do the talking _elsewhere_," Cordelia countered, thrusting her hips into Misty's roughly. The swamp witch obliged to Cordelia's requests, settling herself between her lovers thighs once again. The Supreme's breath hitched as Misty placed open mouthed kisses over her underwear. The Cajun spared the older witch one last glance, smirking while removing her underwear and placing gentle kisses on a steady path to where Cordelia needed her most. The younger witch kissed Cordelia's inner thighs teasingly, nipping gently before immersing herself fully into Cordelia's center. Delia's hips bucked; the swamp witch swirling tight circles around her clit, stopping only at times to wrap her lips around the swollen nerve. "F-fuck Misty," Cordelia ground out between gritted teeth, her knuckles whitening as her grip on the sheets tightened. Misty tugged at the older witches hips, placing Cordelia's thighs on her shoulders and bringing her closer to her own mouth. Delia's hips rolled, grinding into the Cajun's mouth as she threw her head back. "God Mist, just like that." Her eyes slammed shut the second Misty slipped two fingers into her, steering her closer to the edge. The Supreme couldn't help herself, she removed her hands from the sheets, tangling them deep into rural curls as she moaned. She was so close, her whole body shaking, crying out for release. Misty responded instantly, doubling her efforts; she pumped and curled her fingers as her tongue continued driving Cordelia crazy. "Oh god, oh god, oh god—" Cordelia whimpered, gnawing on her bottom lip as she closed in her impending release. She came loudly, chest heaving as she clawed at Misty's back; her blunt nails leaving angry red lines against ivory skin. "Oh fuck," Cordelia whined, attempting and failing to catch her breath. The swamp witch laughed as she finally pulled her fingers from Cordelia, enjoying the other witches flustered state. She crawled back up to her lover, kissing Delia deeply; their tongues mingling lazily. "Mist?" Cordelia questioned, finally able to speak.

"What's up Dee?"

"I might be wrong," Cordelia laughed quietly as she wrapped Misty's arms around herself, "But I definitely think I need another French lesson."


End file.
